Passing Through The Night
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang akan kupilih untuk dijadikan teman hidup." Zenitsu terdiam, dia kebingungan. future-era. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Waktu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Langit gelap, burung gagak yang terbang secara bebas, suara-suara gemerisik pohon yang saling bertabrakan, dan keheningan tanpa kejanggalan telah ada di sekitar seorang manusia yang sedang melompat-lompat di udara. Dirinya, lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun yang dewasa dan tangguh, menggunakan _haori_ hijau hitam kotak-kotak yang bergerak kala angin mengalun, _katana_ yang tersampir dibalik seragam khas pemburu, serta langkah kaki yang stabil tetapi tidak berisik tengah berlari secara cepat menuju satu destinasi. Wajah agak sedikit lelah, namun ketegasan tanda dirinya merupakan seorang lelaki dewasa sama sekali tidak menghilang dari aura maupun keberadaannya.

Kamado Tanjirou, salah satu anggota pemburu iblis terkuat dengan pangkat tertinggi, telah berhasil selamat dalam beragam misi yang telah ia ambil sebagai seorang Pillar Matahari.

Tempat itu berada di lokasi tersembunyi. Jika kau meneliti sedikit, maka dirimu akan menemukan beragam pohon wisteria yang terang dan cantik. Perlindungan, indah, namun mematikan bagi sebagian monster yang hidup dan mencari makan di malam hari. Itu adalah daerah yang dibuat untuk mereka, para pemburu iblis, tinggal dan beristirahat. Tanjirou adalah salah satunya.

Setelah Kibutsuji Muzan berhasil dikalahkan dan menghilang dari dunia yang fana ini, Ubuyashiki Kiriya, pemimpin dari Unit Satuan Pemburu Iblis, memutuskan untuk mempertahankan organisasi ini lebih lama agar bisa menghilangkan keturunan Muzan yang tersisa di luar sana. Sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk mereka yang telah gugur, dia mengharapkan para pemburu yang masih ada dan memegang sumpahnya akan menerima, mengalahkan, serta menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Tanjirou yang ditunjuk dan dipercaya sebagai seorang pillar di era ini pun memiliki tanggung jawab lebih. Baik untuk Nezuko, teman-temannya, keluarganya, para petinggi, Pelatih Urokodaki Sakonji, pendahulunya; Tsugikuni Yoriichi, serta mereka semua yang telah mati. Tanjirou bersumpah akan menggunakan kekuatan Tarian Hinokami Kagura dengan baik; untuk melindungi umat manusia, menjaga perdamaian dunia, dan memburu setiap iblis tanpa tersisa.

**Tap.**

Tanpa sadar, Tanjirou sudah sampai di rumah yang telah disediakan oleh Ubuyashiki Kiriya. Pillar secara khusus memiliki tempat tinggalnya, agar bisa menjaga ketenangan serta privasi masing-masing.

Suasana rumah yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah gelap, sunyi, dan kelam. Nezuko meminta izin kepadanya untuk berlatih dan menginap bersama dengan Kanroji Mitsuri, Pillar Cinta yang berhasil hidup setelah perang. Jadilah, rumah ini sama sekali tidak memiliki seseorang untuk berjaga. Tanjirou pun masuk ke dalam dan membuka pintu.

Hanya saja, ekspetasi sama sekali berbeda dengan realita.

Jika dilihat dari luar, mungkin rumah yang dibuat untuk Keluarga Kamado ini akan terlihat seperti tempat tidak terawat, dingin, dan berhantu. Tetapi kala ia membuka pintu, maka mata merah menemukan bahwa di sana sangatlah terang dan teratur; lampu dinyalakan, suasana yang bersih, dan aroma masakan tercium.

Tanjirou mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. _Nezuko?_

Memutuskan untuk masuk, ia melepas sandal dan berjalan lebih dalam. Lokasi pertama yang ia kunjungi sekaligus menarik perhatian adalah dapur. Selain aroma masakan yang harum, bau Nezuko sama sekali tidak tercium di mana pun. Fakta tersebut menandakan kalau adiknya itu masih berada di pelatihan intensif di bawah pengawasan Pillar Cinta agar bisa menyusul kakaknya untuk menjadi seorang pemburu iblis. Lalu, kalau bukan dia … siapa?

_Maling? _

Demi Tuhan. Jika benar adanya seperti itu, maka maling tersebut adalah manusia paling berani abad ini, mengingat dia berencana untuk mencuri barang-barang di tempat pribadi milik seorang Pillar Matahari.

Tetapi, akan kukatakan sekali lagi; realita sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi.

Tanjirou terdiam di ambang pintu.

Sedangkan manusia yang sedang memotong bawang itu tersentak, kepala kuning menoleh tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertatapan. Begitu lama.

"Zenitsu?"

"T-Tanjirou?"

Baik Tanjirou dan Zenitsu sama-sama terkejut.

.

.

.

**PASSING THROUGH THE NIGHT**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Passing Through The Night by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

OOC, future-era, shounen-ai, explicit kisses, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Tanjirou masih mematung, otak dan hati seolah buntu. Sedangkan Zenitsu di depan sana juga ikut membeku, namun mata bergerak-gerak bingung. Tangan masih memegang pisau di udara, pertanda ia tidak tahu apakah rencana memasak makan malam ini akan terus berlanjut atau tidak. Hanya saja, suara panci yang mendidih sama-sama membuat mereka sadar akan satu hal. Cepat-cepat, sang pemuda berambut kuning cerah mengecilkan api dan memasukkan daun bawang yang telah ia potong menggunakan alat pinjaman.

"Uh, T-Tanjirou…" Zenitsu mencicit, tangan kanan yang menggenggam sendok sup terlihat sedikit gemetar tanda rasa gugup. "Aku yakin kau lapar. Duduklah. S-Sebentar lagi akan selesai … kurasa."

Tanjirou, yang masih belum bisa percaya dengan sebuah kenyataan, memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka tidak bersuara, atmosfer canggung terasa di udara. Tanjirou memperhatikan punggung Zenitsu yang sedikit membungkuk, berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan memasak ke dalam panci kecil. Aroma menguar begitu harum, memanjakan hidung serta perut Tanjirou yang diam-diam berbunyi. Sejujurnya, terakhir ia makan adalah sekitar dua hari lalu saat menjalankan misi di kota seberang. Hari-hari lain pun ia gunakan untuk membantai iblis. Ia tidak sempat beristirahat dan memakan makanan yang bergizi.

Namun, malam ini, di tempat ini, saat ini juga … sudah ada Agatsuma Zenitsu yang telah menyambutnya, berdiri di dapur rumahnya, sedang memutar sup kari di dalam panci yang mendidih.

Perasaan Tanjirou kian menghangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Zenitsu?" Tanjirou memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak saling bertemu."

Zenitsu, yang masih memunggungi Tanjirou, terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak langsung—tidak ingin—menjawab. Tangan mematikan kompor, mengambil mangkuk, dan menyiapkan satu porsi nasi. Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Tanjirou tidak dijawab sama sekali, ia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai alat dapur yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Hingga saat itu, Zenitsu berbalik. Mata emas memandangi Tanjirou yang duduk dengan wajah heran, penasaran mengapa hingga di detik ini ia belum membalas kalimat sapa miliknya sama sekali.

"Berhenti basa-basi," Zenitsu menjawab ketus, Tanjirou ternganga bingung. "Ini. Makanlah. Yang banyak. Kau lelah, 'kan?"

Seperti seorang _istri_, Zenitsu meletakkan sup kari dalam jumlah banyak, semangkuk nasi, satu gelas teh hijau, dan sayuran segar di mangkuk terpisah. Tanjirou memerhatikan Zenitsu yang ikut duduk bersamanya, menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Dia merasa heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Um … kau diminta Nezuko untuk ke sini, atau bagaimana?"

"Nezuko-chan sedang bersama Kanroji-san di kediamannya. Aku tidak berniat mengganggu."

"Lalu ini … sekarang, maksudku—"

"Ish! Simpan pertanyaanmu nanti dan makan! Aku tahu dari Murata kalau kemarin Ubuyashiki-sama memintamu menjalankan misi besar," Zenitsu merengut, suara yang awalnya kesal dengan nada tinggi perlahan mengecil. "…aku hanya ingin menyambutmu, tahu. Dasar bodoh."

Tanjirou terdiam, merasa tersentuh. Dia pun terkekeh pelan. Mengabaikan perasaan janggal akan kehangatan yang mengisi seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, ia mengambil sumpit dan berbisik, "Selamat makan."

Zenitsu menatap begitu dalam pada Tanjirou yang sedang mencicipi hasil masakannya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu percaya diri apabila berurusan terhadap semua yang berkaitan dengan rumah tangga. Dia tahu, dirinya sangat lemah dalam berbagai hal. Teknik Pernapasan Petir yang ia gunakan hingga saat ini pun hanya bisa dirinya kuasai dalam bentuk pertama serta ketujuh—sisanya? Nol besar.

Meski telah berhasil menjadi pillar, terkadang Zenitsu merasa kecewa akan setiap kekurangan yang ia miliki sebagai seorang manusia.

Tetapi, ketika mendengar Kamado Tanjirou, salah satu teman terdekat, sahabatnya, Sang Pillar Matahari, sedang menjalani misi solo serius yang memiliki kadar resiko tinggi membuat dirinya merasa terganggu. Kamado Nezuko, adiknya, telah mengatakan hal itu sebelum menjalani pelatihan bersama Mitsuri Kanroji. Sadar bahwa Nezuko-chan tidak mungkin berada di tempat jika Tanjirou berhasil selamat dalam misi, hati dan otaknya mendadak merasa tidak enak kala membayangkan pemuda itu berada di rumahnya yang dingin dan gelap, tanpa ada seseorang yang menunggu dan menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Zenitsu tersentak, ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar…"

"Eh, tapi masakanmu enak sekali lho." Tanjirou tersenyum hangat, "Tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Kedua mata merah berbinar, begitu elegan dan menggemaskan. Kembali, pipi Zenitsu merona. "T-Tidak usah. Itu kumasakkan untukmu. Sisanya bisa kau panaskan, entah untuk sarapan atau makan siang."

"Ah … begitu, baiklah." Tanjirou berhenti sejenak, ia meniup sup kari yang masih panas lalu menyeruput dari ujung mangkuk tanpa suara. Zenitsu memperhatikan semua kegiatan itu diam-diam.

Zenitsu ingat dengan jelas kapan mereka bertatapan muka sebelum pekerjaan menyerang keduanya.

Enam bulan lalu, saat pesta pernikahan antara Obanai Iguro dan Kanroji Mitsuri yang dilaksanakan di mansion utama. Di mana saat itu rasa bahagia membentang di antara sebagian dari pemburu iblis. Iguro yang terus digeret oleh Uzui Tengen mengenai petuah-petuah tentang malam pertama, Kanroji yang malu-malu selalu dinasehati oleh para wanita untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan penurut, serta Ubuyashiki Kiriya bersama kedua adiknya hanya duduk di sana sembari memperhatikan anak-anak mereka yang bahagia akan sebuah kedamaian. Zenitsu, Tanjirou, dan Inosuke pun tidak terlepas dari semua itu. Mereka berbincang begitu lepas, mengingat semua telah dilewati dan masa kelam telah menghilang begitu lama.

Namun, setelah itu, mereka berpisah—tidak ada yang memberi kabar.

Zenitsu sibuk, Tanjirou lebih sibuk. Keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki kekuatan dan dipuji-puji sebagai seorang pahlawan penyelamat tanpa tanda jasa. Mereka bukan lagi para pemburu iblis amatiran yang harus bergerak bersama-sama. Keduanya telah memiliki tujuan berbeda. Berpisah, hilang, dan individual. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berkunjung atau bertegur sapa. Terlalu sibuk dengan sikap perfeksionis serta kehati-hatian. Zenitsu pun demikian. Dia bukan lagi seorang remaja cengeng, labil, dan lemah. Dia telah menjadi seorang pillar, seseorang yang kuat, dan cukup optimis untuk membantai iblis meski sendirian. Tidak ada lagi Tanjirou yang melindunginya; karena mereka berdua sudah kuat, bersama-sama, namun terpisahkan.

"Tanjirou."

Tanjirou yang sedang meneguk teh hijau, menyahut. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin mencari istri?"

Yang dipanggil tersedak, hampir menyemburkan minumannya. Zenitsu memasang wajah tidak menyangka.

Mereka berdua sama-sama panik. Tanjirou yang terbatuk, serta Zenitsu yang bergerak ke sana ke mari hanya sekedar mengambil air. Terselamatkan, Tanjirou merasa akan mati dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"A-Apa—hh—maksudmu? Astaga, kau mengagetkanku."

"Justru kau yang mengagetkanku, Bodoh! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu!"

Tanjirou mengatur napasnya, ia terkekeh pelan. "Kalau Zenitsu bagaimana? Kapan ingin menikahi Nezuko, hm?"

"Eh—" Wajah Zenitsu merona, pekat dengan warna merah. "—ish, kau belum menjawab dan langsung menyerangku dengan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu? Tidak adil."

Tanjirou tertawa. "Yah, kurasa kau sadar umur kita tidak jauh berbeda. Dan juga, harusnya kau yang menikah lebih awal, 'kan?"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau aku sudah tua?"

"_Pfft_, tidak juga."

Bibir Zenitsu mengerucut, mata menyipit lucu, rona masih ada di masing-masing pipi yang menggembung. Tanjirou selalu sadar bahwa wajah kesal dari Pillar Petir merupakan salah satu kesukaannya sejak dulu tanpa seorang pun tahu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Setelah beberapa lama menahan tawa, Tanjirou bertanya hanya sekedar untuk memastikan. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah selepas misi."

Zenitsu menggeleng, meski wajah masih merengut jengkel. "Aku memutuskan untuk libur bulan ini. Jadi, yah, aku menganggur."

"Dan jatah liburmu itu kau gunakan untuk membersihkan rumahku?"

Zenitsu terkejut, nyaris terjungkal. "Apa—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Tanjirou menampu dagu dengan tangan, mata merah masih berfokus pada Zenitsu yang kaget dengan satu pernyataan. "Nezuko sudah pergi dari tiga bulan lalu. Otomatis, kalau tidak ada yang tinggal di sini dalam waktu lama pasti rumah ini akan kotor dan berdebu," Zenitsu terngaga, wajah merona fatal. "Kau pasti sudah menjaga rumahku dengan baik. Terima kasih, Zenitsu."

Zenitsu terdiam, wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti orang yang terkena _skakmat_. Tanjirou berkata sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Tidak ada kebohongan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Pillar Matahari sedang mengerjainya. Tanjirou serius barusan. Pemuda itu _tahu_ akan apa yang dirinya lakukan selama satu bulan sebelumnya.

Gemetaran, ia memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. Wajah pemuda itu seperti ingin menangis saja.

Zenitsu tahu, perasaan senang sekaligus takut telah ada ketika melihat Tanjirou untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam bulan berlalu. Perasaan bahagia langsung menguar karena mengetahui jika Tanjirou masih ingat cara memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut, kala menyadari bahwa suara pemuda itu masih belum berubah, saat dirinya sadar kalau perasaan sepihak ini tetaplah ada.

Selama enam bulan ini, ada gosip tidak mengenakkan di antara para pemburu iblis. Sebagian dari mereka mengatakan kalau Pillar Matahari sedang menjalani hubungan khusus dengan Tsuyuri Kanao, salah satu temannya, Sang Pillar Bunga. Saat Kamado Tanjirou mengunjungi Mansion Kupu-Kupu untuk diobati karena terluka di salah satu misi; _katanya_, salah satu pelayan melihat mereka berdua berciuman di salah satu ruangan yang tidak terkunci.

Dan Zenitsu benar-benar tidak suka rumor tersebut. Di telinganya, itu adalah kabar bodoh yang sama sekali tidak memiliki dasar.

Tetapi, rumor tak berdasar itu jugalah yang berhasil membuatnya terganggu, uring-uringan, suka menyumpah-nyumpah, tidak fokus, dan sulit tidur. Bahkan perasaan negatif tersebut masih ada sampai saat ini.

_Demi apapun, ia merasa tidak suka—_

Hingga saat itu, ada kedua tangan yang berhasil membuatnya tenang dalam sekejap. Semua pikiran tidak baik menghilang begitu saja. Tanjirou di sana, tersenyum penuh cinta. Begitu berani dan spontan; ia menggenggam kedua jemari Zenitsu yang gemetar, memeluk tangan Pillar Petir dalam satu kehangatan.

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang akan kupilih untuk dijadikan teman hidup."

Zenitsu terdiam, dia kebingungan. Namun tidak lama, wajahnya menunduk.

"Kanao?"

"Eh?"

"Kanao, ya?" Tanjirou berkedip. Tunggu, kenapa malah beralih ke hal lain? "Kau menyukai Kanao, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Hah?" Tanjirou merasa dirinya dilanda kebingungan. "Sebentar, sepertinya—"

Zenitsu melepas genggaman mereka, sedikit kasar dan tidak sopan. Dia berdiri, wajahnya menatap Tanjirou yang gelisah tidak mengerti. "Aku pulang. Jangan lupa panaskan supnya besok kalau kau lapar."

"Zenitsu—"

Zenitsu melangkah cepat, pergi menuju pintu rumah. Wajahnya menahan tangis—sangat jelek, tolol, dan seperti seorang gadis patah hati. Kelima jari berniat menggeser pintu kayu rumah Kamado Bersaudara dan kabur sejauh mungkin, namun sepertinya ada manusia yang lebih cepat jika dibandingkan dengan Sang Pillar Petir.

Zenitsu terdiam, Tanjirou juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Pintu tertahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Zenitsu terjepit dalam suatu kondisi yang tidak kondusif. Dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Tepatnya, Tanjirou _memaksanya_ untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Napas Tanjirou menggelitiki tengkuknya. Hangat, berirama, namun mematikan.

"Kau salah paham," Dia berbisik, Zenitsu menggigit bibir. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyinggung Kanao di sini. Apa yang terjadi selagi aku pergi?"

Zenitsu menunduk. "T-Tidak ada. Lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau pulang."

"Tidak boleh."

"Bukankah kau yang tadi memaksaku pulang!?"

"Sekarang tidak perlu," Tanjirou memajukan kepala, menciumi tengkuk Zenitsu yang seketika merinding karena terlalu terkejut. "Kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

Merasakan ciuman Tanjirou di tubuhnya membuat Zenitsu menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Perasaan aneh yang sangat sulit dideskripsikan. "A-Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan—"

Zenitsu menjerit tertahan ketika bahunya dicengkram oleh Tanjirou, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menghadapnya. Kilat merah yang begitu membara, berapi-api, serius, dan tajam; berhadapan dengan sepasang mata emas yang terang, bersinar, memelas, heran, dan ketakutan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, berhadapan dalam satu pandangan. Kedua pipi kembali merah, merona sadis dengan frekuensi tak tertahankan. Zenitsu hampir saja berteriak karena tidak mampu mengatur detak jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"T-Tanjirou," Zenitsu berbisik, "Lepaskan aku, k-kau membuatku takut…"

Tidak terkira, terlalu frontal, jujur, dan lurus. Tanjirou menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Zenitsu benar-benar tidak menyangka ketika tengkuknya ditarik ke depan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak. Bibir Tanjirou berhasil menyentuh miliknya, mengulum kedua bibirnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Pillar Petir nyaris kehilangan kesadaran kalau saja Tanjirou tidak ikut membuka mata, menatap serius pada Zenitsu yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan.

Ciuman itu terkesan polos, kaku, amatiran, dan bodoh. Keduanya sama-sama tidak memiliki pengalaman, namun Tanjirou berusaha untuk menjadi seorang penggerak—karena dia penasaran; dia menginginkan lebih; dia ingin mencari tahu.

Bibir Zenitsu memang tidak terlalu lembut seperti bibir perempuan, namun terkesan berbeda, unik, dan … manis. Bukan seperti manis kari, permen, atau makanan lain, namun manis tersebut bisa membuat seorang Kamado Tanjirou kecanduan. Aneh, tidak paham, berputar-putar, dan mematikan. Hanya saja, ia suka. Tanjirou senang ketika Zenitsu mulai lemah dan menyerah, kala tubuh sang pemuda kuning perlahan melemas dan pasrah. Kesempatan tersebut dia gunakan untuk mencari tahu. Tanjirou ingin mengevaluasi apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Zenitsu. Tak hanya bibir, tapi juga mulutnya, seluruh isinya. Karena itulah, seorang Tanjirou menginginkan Zenitsu. Seluruh dirinya. Segala tentangnya. Semuanya.

Zenitsu tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki Tanjirou sekarang. Ciuman yang awalnya tidak memiliki tujuan kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih liar, aneh, namun menggairahkan. Lidah mulai bermain, air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibir, serta decapan bisa terdengar di malam yang sunyi. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi seperti ini, namun lututnya benar-benar lemas. Kalau saja Tanjirou tidak memeluknya, dia pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai sekarang.

Seandainya oksigen tidak pernah diciptakan, mungkin mereka akan terus berada di posisi seperti itu selamanya. Proses penyatuan terlepas begitu saja, membiarkan Pillar Petir meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Tanjirou yang juga tersengal namun masih bisa bertahan dalam segala hal. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Sama-sama berkabut, gelap, dan memiliki arti tersirat. Malu-malu, Tanjirou menempelkan dahinya yang keras di dahi milik Zenitsu. Sekarang, di mata sang pemuda bermata emas tidak ada lagi Kamado Tanjirou yang bijak dan baik hati; karena di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah _seorang_ Kamado Tanjirou, Pillar Matahari, seseorang dengan pangkat terjamin, berambisi, perfeksionis, dominasi, dan memiliki ego luar biasa tinggi.

Mata Zenitsu berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat lemas karena kekuasaan Tanjirou terhadapnya.

"Zenitsu," Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan. Terkesan romantis, namun berbahaya. Zenitsu hanya bisa menutup mata dan melenguh lucu ketika Tanjirou menciumi setiap sudut wajahnya—dari dahi, pelipis, kedua pipi, bulu mata, dan turun ke bibir. Entah mengapa, dadanya seketika menghangat. Zenitsu merasa dirinya begitu dicintai lewat sentuhan sederhana. "…ingin menginap?"

Seketika, Zenitsu terdiam. Pikirannya langsung terbang ke mana-mana.

"…Eh—" Namun ketika ia berniat untuk membalas ajakan Tanjirou, bibir merah kembali dicium. Artinya, pemuda berambut merah kehitaman tidak menerima penolakan, sanggahan, teriakan, atau apa saja. Tanjirou hanya menginginkan Zenitsu yang lemas dan pasrah dengan segala keadaan.

Zenitsu sudah tidak tahu berbuat apa. Dia terlalu malu untuk sekedar berbicara atau menolak. Hati dan nurani sudah terlalu berkabut akan sesuatu yang menjalar ke setiap aliran darah, dan ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih jika kedua tangan Tanjirou sudah memeluknya posesif dengan cara tak biasa.

"...Tidurlah di tempatku malam ini."

Tanjirou berbisik, begitu menggoda dengan hormon yang membuat hati keduanya terusik. Zenitsu tidak mampu menjawab, ia terlanjur lemas. Melihat keadaannya, sang pillar terkuat memberi satu kecupan singkat di bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Tanjirou mengangkat tubuh Zenitsu layaknya seorang pengantin dan beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sedangkan di atas sana, bulan bersinar sangat terang. Tengah malam sudah terlewat, namun sepertinya waktu akan terus begerak hingga matahari muncul dan kembali berkuasa.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: rasanya ingin sekali membuat sesuatu yang mesum. tapi saya tahu, saya sadar, dan saya mengerti; saya tidak mau mengotori fandom tercinta kita yang masih terbilang bersih ini :') /digamvar

**mind to review?**


End file.
